


Relativity

by lazy_stitch



Series: I Like Me Better When I'm With You [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Relationship Study, Short & Sweet, i guess?, i'm not really sure how to tag this i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_stitch/pseuds/lazy_stitch
Summary: It's easy to understand time is relative when he's kissing her like that.





	Relativity

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

His kisses make time stop.  Sometimes, she wonders if it's the Infinity Stone in his forehead until she remembers his is the Mind Stone, not the Time Stone.  Then she wonders, since all of time isn't stopping, if  _her_ time is stopping.  The Earth still spun and clocks still ticked, but she was stuck somewhere else, somewhere with him and his lips pressed to hers, and that's okay.

She likes it when he picks her up, fingers digging into her thighs as her ankles interlock behind his back.  He is always gentle, but gravity is not.  But it is a pleasant feeling, and she tightens her grip on him, thighs pressing into his sides and hands clutching the back of his sweater like a drowning person would hold a life preserver.  Because she _is_ drowning, drowning in him and his touch and his smell and even his mind, open to her like always, their bond strengthened by their closeness.  Everything about him is around her, but she is not suffocating so much as enjoying a warm embrace.

She likes the taste of him.  He doesn't taste of strawberries or cherries, like the red of his skin might lead one to believe.  He doesn't taste like his last meal or drink because he doesn't need sustenance to survive.  There is never soap to taste on his skin, nor any aftershave, because he does not bathe or shave.  There is never any salty sweat on him, either.  Just as he exudes it, he only tastes of warmth.  If she shifts to kiss his neck or elsewhere where the vibranium sits proudly, breaking the expanse of red with a slate gray tone, he tastes of a metallic sharpness she'd never had before.  The first time she'd kissed his chin had been a shock, because all she expected was warmth but got the striking taste of metal to remind her that he was not born normally.  The apology on the tip of his tongue was swallowed as he became distracted by her exploring his neck with her mouth.

She likes the way he feels.  He is warm and alive, hotter than a normal human.  Despite the years that had passed since his birth and the others had stopped tip toeing around him, no one really touched him but her (fighting and training did not count).  Tony, who had been the most absent in his life for various reasons, had given an exclamation of shock when he'd first touched him because Tony expected the cold feel of a metal robot.  But he was not cold, and he was not a robot.

She likes the way he treats her.  He never, not even once, flinched away from her or stared at her in fear.  He had never thought of her as a weapon of mass destruction, either, unlike the rest of the Avengers that took various amounts of time to warm up to her (as she did with them).  He never saw her as someone beneath him even though his English was perfect and hers was broken until one day he asked if she'd like a tutor.  He'd never thought she was stupid even though he knew all the facts in the world and she only knew some.  He'd never thought she was cruel, even after learning about her and Pietro's part in the Ultron debacle.  He'd always thought of her as human, even when she did not and when the world screamed she _definitely_ was not.

She likes _him_.  And there was nothing, no terrible event or loved person or bad opinion, that could change that.  Not Clint, who said she should wait to date boys until she was 32 or he was dead, whichever came later.  Not Tony, who said it should be impossible.  Not Steve, who didn't have to voice his opinion that he thought they wouldn't last because they were just kids (she could hear his thoughts, after all).  Not Natasha, who said to be cautious because they'd already proven to be liabilities to each other before even considering a romantic relationship.  Not Rhodes, who had forgiven but could never forget what happened at the airport.  Not Sam, who was confused but overwhelmingly supportive in a, "who am I to judge," way.  Not even Vision himself, who doubted he was human enough or worthy enough of her love.

"I love you, Vision." The words fell from her mouth as she fell back onto her bed. His body followed, a comfortable weight between her legs pressing her down into the mattress.

"And I love you, Wanda Maximoff." He responded in kind, the gears behind his blue irises turning quickly. She smiled up at him, laughing at his utter confusion about her seemingly random declaration. He was definitely searching the Internet, seeing if there was something he missed, and it was adorable, just like all the other times when he floundered. She pulled his face down to hers, telling him telepathically that he was silly.

When she kissed his lips, the outside world kept going, but she was stuck in that moment with him, and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> hello scarlet vision fandom. strange time to get into the ship, i know, but i watched civil war a few weeks ago and i've fallen and can't get up. i wrote this on my phone at 4 am bc i couldn't sleep and have since edited it... i hope y'all enjoy it? been planning more fics, but the writing bug hasn't hit until now... so y'all might see more of me in the future. i envisioned this set after infinity war but uh you do you.


End file.
